


Зеркало

by streakyfreak



Category: Eminem (Musician), The Slim Shady Show
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Growing Up, Metaphors, Personal Growth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streakyfreak/pseuds/streakyfreak
Summary: Иногда, чтобы все понять, достаточно просто посмотреть в зеркало.





	Зеркало

**Author's Note:**

> Я хотел, чтобы первый фик по этой реальности был смешным. но получилось всё, как всегда, иначе.   
> Саунд: Eminem - Space Bound

\- Кен, это, блядь, чё? – трясу баночкой в туалете, ору на весь фургон. – Крем от морщин?!  
Кен стоит, прислонившись к дверному косяку. Странный мудак, так улыбается грустно. Эй, по сценарию он должен сказать сейчас: «Сладкий мой, это для того, чтобы нравиться твоим очаровательным красным глазам, Слииииим». Почему он молчит?  
\- Эй, Кен? – спрашиваю глухо, по спине дрожь что ли?  
Я никогда не смотрюсь в зеркало. Чтобы быть неотразимым, нужно им быть, а не пялиться на своё отражение. Но в ванной есть зеркало, широкое и большое. Всё хорошо видно. Затыкаюсь на полуслове. Рядом со мной стоит Кен Канифф. Сколько ему лет? Двадцать? Тридцать? Почему у него такие грустные глаза?  
Отчаянно стараюсь не закричать. Не броситься на зеркало, не разбивать его руками, не топтать осколки, не…Я едва достаю до его плеча. Красная футболка. Вытравленные волосы. По-детски пухлые губы, так по-взрослому выгнутые в злобной усмешке подростка. Мне всё так же восемнадцать лет. Почему, Кен?!!...  
Я судорожно мечусь по ванной, я хватаю зеркальце с полки, смотрюсь в кафель, дрожащими пальцами касаясь своего лица.  
И тут же отшатываюсь от двери, в которую входит….Маршалл. Маршалл!! Я хотел хлопнуть его по плечу, но Кен тихо поднимает руку, и я замираю опять. Словно парализованный, словно ком в моем горле, и ничего тут не скажешь…  
Маршалл проходит мимо меня. Маршалл проходит мимо Кена, словно бы его тут и нет. Какого черта, гадёныш? Какого хуя ты творишь, тварь?...  
Облизываю губы, судорожно, так быстро, чувствуя, как соль разъедает глаза. Я теперь знаю, отчего мои глаза такие красные, знаю ответ на вопрос, который всё время задавал мне Кен. Как жаль, что я нашел на него ответ только сейчас.  
Кен продолжает грустно улыбаться, но в глазах его свет. Он молчит и я молчу, и я ничего не могу сказать. Это ебаное дерьмо, Слим.  
Маршалл не красит больше волосы. Маршалл смотрит на себя в зеркало прямо и гордо, чуть сдвинув брови. И гордость переполняет моё сердце. Сколько лет Маршаллу? Тридцать? Сорок?...  
И Кен подходит к Маршаллу сзади, аккуратно поправляя ему воротник кожаной куртки. Кен смотрит на меня, так долго. Он протягивает мне руку, касается другой зеркала. Это ебаное дерьмо. Он не отражается в зеркале, Слим. Ты слышишь?!  
Маршалл, который не красит волосы. Маршалл, который не боится смотреть в свои глаза.  
Ты слышишь, Маршалл, я всегда говорил тебе. Я говорил, что ты всегда останешься неудачником! Ты не способен ни на что, без меня ты никто и зовут никак. И говорил, что сдохну, если хоть немного ошибаюсь, хоть на чуть-чуть.  
Маршалл, ты слышишь? Я беру руку Кена.  
И сейчас, глядя в твои глаза, знаю.   
Что счастлив был ошибаться.


End file.
